Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy is a series directed by Saban Entertainment/Brands and created by Dragonboy546, what would happen if Leo or Kendrix had kids. Plot With the Armada destroyed, the reserve forces from them head to the planet Mirinoi to try and take it over for the Emperor. But a new team of Rangers are assembled and they pull out the Legendary Quaser Sabers held by the Rangers that came before them to fight this new evil... Characters Rangers Allies *Military Force Rangers *Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *Veteran Lost Galaxy Rangers *Mike Corbett *Loyax Villains *Princess Arkan *General Malrok *Zeltrax *XBorgs Monsters *Crashbug X *Necro Linker *Crashbug Y *Celtic Guardian *X-Saber Airbellum *Flame swords man *Tuner Magician *Junk Warrior *Launcher Spider *Heat Drainer *Shark Drake *Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon *Master of the Flaming Dragonswords *Wind-up Solider *Machina Brothers-Machina Sniper, Machina Soldiers, Machina Defender *Commander Covington Arsenal Transformation devices *Transmorphers♦♦♦♦♦ Morpher of the Galaxy Rangers, activated by the morphing call "Go, Galactic!" *'Magna Defender Morpher'- Morpher used by Mike Corbett, and then Jon Corbett to become Magna Defender, using the morphing call "Magna Power!" Weapons *Quaser Sabers♦♦♦♦♦Five swords recovered by the Power Rangers, giving them Ranger powers. *Quaser Launchers♦♦♦♦♦ *Transdaggers♦♦♦♦♦ *'Magna Blaster' - Weapon of the Magna Defender, functions both as a rifle and as a sword. Armor *Lights of Orion♦♦♦♦♦ Zords Galactabeast Zord System :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord, ● other *Orion Galaxy Megazord )♦♦♦♦♦ ** Galaxy Megazord (Galactazords) )♦♦♦♦♦ *** Lion Galactabeast/Zord◆ *** Condor Galactabeast/Zord◆ *** Gorilla Galactabeast/Zord◆ *** Wolf Galactabeast/Zord◆ *** Wildcat Galactabeast/Zord◆ ** Lights of Orion )♦♦♦♦♦ *Defender Torozord (combination of Magna Defender in giant mode & Torozord) ** Torozord (Magna Defender)♦ * Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord ** C1 (Small red race car) ** C2 (red tank like car with single barrel on top) ** C3 (black car with metallic arms) ** C4 (red car with double barrels on top) ** C5 (long red vehicle) maroon * Phoenix Galactabeast/Stratoforce Megazord ** S1 (blue jet with huge engines on left and right sides) ** S2 (wide blue jet with single fin on top) ** S3 (blue tank-like jet) ** S4 (blue jet with white low wings) ** S5 (blue jet with black high wings) * Shark Galactabeast/Zenith Carrierzord(carries all C and S components) Episodes *01Quasar Saber pulled part 1 *02Quasar Saber pulled part 2 *03Forgiveness *04Magna Defender Returns part 1 *05Magna Defender returns part 2 *06Taylor vs. Zeltraxs *07Holidays *08New Ranger *09Rescue *10Darkness *11Keeper *12Powerless part 1 *13Powerless part 2 *14Psycho Rangers vs. Lost Galaxy Rangers *15Mystic Beasts attack *16Zords disabled *17Jessica vs. Arkan *18Rangers gone *19.The Queen fights *20.Taylor's Rival *21.Evil Waves *22.Rise of the Machina Brothers part 1 *23.Rise of the Machina Brothers part 2 *24.Light, Camera, Action (Lost Galaxy Episode) *25.Pink in Love *26.Zeltrax's Strikes Back! *27.The Great Egg Caper *28.Samuel Just Wants to Have Fun *29.Queen Nevral's revenge *30.Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon attacks *31.Enter Machina Force Pt. 1 *32.Enter Machina force Pt. 2 *33.X-Borg on the Brain *34.Bloom of Doom (Lost Galaxy Episode) *35.Invasion of the Beetle (Lost Galaxy Episode) *36.The Race (Lost Galaxy Episode) *37. *38. *39.Taylor vs. Zeltraxs rematch *40. *41.Final Battle part 1 *42.Final Battle part2 Trivia Category:Power Rangers Fanon Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Julie Williams Category:Magna Defender Part 1